tears of a samurai: rewritton
by dixicorn
Summary: "My tale is one of suffering, and of shame. My tale is one of pain as well. I am unsure if Ninjago will fall,or if we will rise to the challenge set before us, or if I will even survive the night. As of tonight, I am a fugitive. My name is Nya Billard, and I am a samurai. " starts at ep. 11. AU.rated T for safety. R&R please!
1. prologue

**A/N i'm rewriting tears of a samurai. I don't like what I have so far, and I forgot most of the plot. But this should be better! **

**Same pretense as before...**

** this is a sad story, but it gets better. Character death sort of. Starts on episode 11, but changes. AU.  
Sorry it's short, please comment.**

**Here is how it will go, chapter wise.**

**Memoir entry's will have entry _**

**Newspaper clippings will have article_**

**Rebellion chapters will have log_**

**POV chapters will have chapter _**

**I do not own ninjago, nor do I hope to profit from this. Lego owns ninjago. **

**Prologue**

_ Nya Billard ran, not looking back. She half dragged, half carried Lloyd's unconscious body with her._

_ "You never should of come!" She told him, although he did not hear it. _

_ Images coursed through her brain, Garmadon with the army of skeletons, the serpentine army, the two clashing. Then, how Garmadon killed Pythor, and took his staff. Kai telling her to run with Lloyd, then having to watch the army of the two species attack the ninja. Lloyd had tripped, hitting his head, instantly knocking him unconscious at that point. _

_ The sound of skulkin, and snake, had died down. Nya, gasping for air ducked into a cave, a small notepad and pen falling out her pocket Perhaps they could rest here for the night. Perhaps it would be alright. _

'If Ninjago is doomed,'_ she thought, looking at the objects._'I might as well record how things once were.'_ Then...Nya opened up the notebook and began to write..._

"My tale is one of suffering, and of shame. My tale is one of pain as well. I am unsure if Ninjago will fall,or if we will rise to the challenge set before us, or if I will even survive the night. As of tonight, I am a fugitive. My name is Nya Billard, and I am a samurai."


	2. article 1

**A/N I do not own Ninjago. Lego does. **

**THE NINJAGO TIMES**

Resident's of Ninjago city are advised to take cover after a large ominous cloud gathered in the east. The Destany's bounty was seen flying in an hour later, a crowd of both Serpentine and Skulkin following behind. The city was under under siege in minutes. Reinforcements are expected to come as soon as possible, but so far, the ninja have not been spotted. Garmadon is suspected to be behind the attack.

** NINJAGO WEEKLY**

**BREAKING NEWS **

**Ninja missing after raid on Serpentine!**

Yesterday morning, an attack on Pythor went horribly wrong. The ninja were quickly defeated, and the serpentine joined with Skeleton army as backup. Led by Garmadon, the army proceeded to Ninjago City, instead of the hidden serpentine city to release the Great Devourer. Pythor is presumed dead, though wether he was killed in the attack, or by Garmadon is still unknown.

It is too early to tell if the ninja, are dead, captured or in hiding. There were a few sightings in the north, east, and south but so far no sightings have been spotted.

**Gale Nightly,**

**Ninjago News**

Gale straitened her jacket, and tapped on her microphone.

"Testing...123" she said, putting on a fake grin, ignoring the chaos behind her.

"We're on." A camera man told her, and she turned to face the camera.

"We are here on the scene of a recent Serpent, and Skulkin raid. Nothing was stolen, but three people were injured. Now-" She was interrupted by her cameraman Steven.

"Gale," he whispered.

"What?" She whispered back through a false smile.

"Behind you!" Gale turned too late, and then...

Static laced through the camera.


	3. entry 2

**A/N **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Ninjago. Otherwise well...they call it fanfiction for a reason, heh heh.**

**The song Nya is talking about is 'Its the end of the world and I feel fine." By REM.**

**The phantom Ninja is cannon. Look him up he's neat! And the property of Lego...**

**Entry:**

**[Day 2, night, 8:27 am.(?)]**

Candles have alway's symbolized hope to me. When my brother went to become a ninja, I lit one for him. For hope. The stars look like candles now, glittering above all. They give me hope, something I desperately need now. It almost feels peaceful. In a bittersweet kind of way. Like that song by REM,

"It's the end of the world as we know it."

"It's the end of the world as we know it."

"It's the end of the world as we know it."

"It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine."

Fitting.

We stayed in the cave all day and night yesterday. Not only were Garmadon's troops marching towards Ninjago City, but a dark ominous cloud hung overhead. It was an omen. I'm sure of it. However, we set off today, and got pretty far. We found a river too, and actually had fish. Fish! We only had cave newt for one day, but still. Besides, we thought the serpentine were just an old wives tale, and look how it's come to haunt us.

I've been thinking lately, about Lloyd. He's been doing great, but underneath I know he's afraid. Lloyd will face his father oneday, and I'm not sure if he's ready. It's his own father anyway. Jay told me once about a student of Sensei's they met once. He's known as the Phantom Ninja and works alone. As soon as we arrive at Ignacai, we'll look for him. I think I can get him to train Lloyd...

It's getting late, and the fire's dying out. I'll write more tomorrow.

-Nya


	4. log 3

**A/N two chapters in one day! **

**I do not own ninjago.**

**The OC'S in this story are not ninja. They are regular Ninjago people, who wanted change. They oppose both the ninja and Garmadon. **

**I'm going by the same plan as the original, by the way.c:**

**This fanfiction may or may not become a series, depending on how well the first part goes, and if I feel that it should be it's own story or not. I have a plan for this, Garmadon is only the beginning...**

**On with the story!**

**[Log, day two of the siege, entry 1, **

**Subject:Miles Ro, **

**Time: 3:47.**

**Location: rundown apartment in Ninjago City.]**

My name is Miles Ro. I live in Ninjago City. The ninja have abandoned us. I allway's knew they were cowards. I think all of Ninjago City knew that too. The highschool's under maximum security, the Subway's closed, and crime has doubled. Everyone else is trying to act like there isn't an army of Skeletons, and Snakes after us, but I wont.

I've set up base in an abandoned apartment. Only 12 other people came, not including me. Aspen, John, Stephen, Sam, Jenna, Sarah, Isaac, Peter, Enya, Eric, Lauren, and my sister Bekka. It was a bring your own weapon kind of thing. We model our style, and appearance after the ancient Samurai. Like Samurai X, only not allied with traitors. For uniforms I divided them into two groups, those who could sew, and those who couldn't. Then I put Aspen in charge of them. The rest of us disguised ourselves and went incognito.

Ninja were once assassins for lords of old. We put too much faith in them. Garmadon shall go down, and then the ninja. That's why I started this log of events. History must be documented perfectly.

_Miles closed the thin notebook, and flipped open his cell phone. _

_"Let's head back." He said softly. It was getting late. He didn't want to miss diner again. The others had lives to get back to as well. Miles enjoyed this in a way. It made him feel powerful. He knew each one of them. Aspen, who loved nature. Isaac, who was afraid of spiders but would never admit it. He trusted them, though the group was only founded today. He grew up with some of them. _

_Miles smiled. Things were going perfectly._

_Meanwhile, shrouded in the darkness of his cell Jay Walker leaned back. He winced at the impact which pressed against his bruises. He wasn't alone. Kai was there, and the next cell had Zane, and Cole. Sensei was isolated from them all. _

_"You think Nya got out okay?'" He whispered. Two guards were posted just outside._

_"She had to. We saw her escape. Nya can take care of herself." Kai replied. He was just as battered as Jay, if not worse. Bruises covered his body, and a large gash weeped blood on his arm. Both their clothes were tattered, and ripped into bandages at the edges. Jay was silent. The feeling was alien to him. _

_'Nya, I hope you_'_re safe.'_

**A/N dun dun daaaaaaaaa! Review please! I'll update asap!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N i do not own ninjago. **

**All i own is Miles, and his friends.**

**Oh, and i gave the Phantom ninja a name. I'm actually quite sad lego never told us his. I hope they put him in the next season, but i think he was a one-time charicter.**

**Oh! for the name I used a generator, on .**

**This would of been posted sooner but I was unable to open up the file holding this until just recently. **

**Chapter 4**

He had seen the group earlier. They weren't a threat. Nothing he should have been concerned with, and yet the girl, and the child intrigued him. He pulled up his hood, a dark gray color like a summer storm, and seemingly faded from sight.

Takuro had long since retreated from the lives of men. He watched over their roads and defended them, but he was still distant. They remained blissfully unaware of him, despite of what he did. Takuro liked it like that. The silence beckoned him, calmed him down. Besides, Wu's teachings had told him the difference between ninja and a mercenary.

The group had obviously been travailing for a few days. Their clothes were torn, and ragged. Hair was tangled, and both had a wild look in their eyes. It took him a few seconds to recognize it. Then it clicked...

_Takuro grins, staring down at the merchant below. He walks calmly, unaware of Takuro's presence. But it wasn't the merchant Takuro was tailing. It was the pack on his back, filled with precious silks to be delivered at the next village. He reaches for his knife, then quieter than a shadow, drops down. The merchant looks at him, opening his mouth to say something, turns tail and runs. Takuro is after him in a beat. Finally, the merchant trips. He gets up, but knows he has lost. _

_ 'Perhaps the money from this was to pay off something important?' He later mused, recalling the look of raw fear dancing in the man's eyes, before the silk was stolen. The merchant had run off afterwards, unable to reap the benefits of selling such expensive silk. _

That same fear, though faded and lit with hope, still danced in their eyes. A look he never wanted to see again. He had promised himself, after he finished his training never to allow anyone to give another that look in their eyes. Perhaps Takuro would keep an eye on them.

He emptied his mind of all thought, ceasing to exist in all but substance. He was invisible to the naked eye, a trick he had perfected himself.

'Nya?" He heard the boy ask. Nya looked at him.

"What?"

"Do you think they're gonna be okay?" She sighed.

"I don't know." The girl replied. "But we'll save them Lloyd, I promise."

"But what if we _can't!"_ Lloyd whined. "What if we can't find the Phantom ninja, or he's already killed Uncle Wu and the others? What then?" Takuro's eyes widened. They were looking for him!

"Don't say that!" Nya cried. "Don't ever say that again!" Lloyd looked stunned. All was silent. Takuro's mind reeled. He contemplated making his presence known. To think, the person they were sinking was just a breath away.

It could help fade the fear dancing in their eyes. So, Takuro descended.


	6. entry 5

**A/N so sorry for the wait. However, tonight I have two entry's. After I post this I'l probably work on something else, but my goal is to get as much in as possible before school starts. **

**Lego owns Ninjago. Period.**

Entry: Day 3, night, 9:56 am

I'm so excited that I can hardly write! The Phantom Ninja agreed to train Lloyd! I'm serious! Finally! Some good news! I could kiss him! But I didn't of course. I mean, even if Jay's de-no I can't write it, not here I still can't even look at another man like that. I can't replace Jay. Ever. I know we're not dating yet but I've seen the way he looks at me, and I know It's only time until it's official.

He asked me out once, but the two of us were so absorbed in our own problems to enjoy it. I was busy being Samurai X, and he was infected by serpentine. And yet... if I could go back in time, and redo that whole experience...I would in a heartbeat! Oh. I'm getting off track. Ahem, back to the Phantom Ninja.

It was afternoon when he found us. He popped out of nowhere, like a gray ghost, practically scaring the living daylights out of us. He listened to our story, even reading the two entry's. He said I needed to be a bit more descriptive...did you know he's also a poet? He writes haiku's after he meditates. I heard him recite, and he was actually really good! He was also seriously supportive of my entry idea, to the point of giving me an old leather notebook he had that was unwritten in, giving me a couple pens, and some ink.

The Phantom Ninja said that he will begin training Lloyd tomorrow. Today we got to eat, and rest. It was delicious! Soup! Tons of Soup! I don't think I have tasted, or felt better in my life. For the first time in these 3 days, I feel safe. I know It's only temporary, but I'm certain the worst is over.

-Nya


	7. entry 6

**EDIT:Thanks Lya200, I've fixed it.**

Entry: Day 4, night, 8:31 AM

I. Am. Exhausted. Lloyd wasn't the only person who got trained today. I did as well. I had considered myself fit before, but now... I have to be honest. My muscles feel like jelly. I wrote down the schedule below.

Schedule

•6:00 AM to 6:30 AM Wake up, get ready, and eat breakfast .

•6:30 AM to 7:00 AM Meditate

•7:00 AM to 12:00 AM work out

•12:00 AM to 1:00 PM lunch

•1:00 PM to 6:00 PM work out

•7:00 PM to 8:00 PM dinner

• 8:00 PM to 8:30 PM meditation

Lloyd had a lot of trouble meditating. Actually sitting still and concentrating are his fatal flaws. It was a bit hard for me too, until I actually got started. In all honesty, it was a lot different than I thought it be. It's not exactly that whole 'ommmm' business that media makes it out to be. It's sort of hard to explain, but it was relaxing.

The workout was also rather difficult for Lloyd. While I have experience, the only time he's worked out is in P.E. I just hope he's able to shape up soon...

-Nya


	8. log 7

**A/N ninjago = lego.**

Log: [day 4 of the siege, entry 2]

Things have been hectic lately. It's only been 2 days and already all of the stores have been closed. The military has already been sent, and is currently trying to break through the skulkin blockade, but they haven't had any luck in doing so yet. Meanwhile, the Serpentine are patrolling the streets, making it next to impossible to get anywhere without being confronted.

The good news? We have 5 new members. Zoe Gorrow, Mack Laurence, Jonah Hugh, and the twins Orpha and Marie Williams. We've been spreading pretty quickly so far. 18 members so far. That's more than I could ever dream of having. It may not be an army yet, but we're getting there! Aspen was not as excited as I was. When I told her we needed 5 more uniforms, she flipped.

"We're already on overtime! There are only six of us, Miles and we still haven't even started on our own. You expect us to add 5 more orders to our lists? Not to mention, unless you decide to raid a fabric store or something, there's no way in The Underworld that we can get another 5 done!" Then, she threw her sewing scissors at me. So most of yesterday, and today was spent 'collecting fabric', and learning how to sew just to appease her. Ordinarily I would never sink low enough to even think about doing such a thing, however she and the others refused to work until we had done so. My life sucks, like these uniforms I've made.

On the other hand, Enya's patrol group, 'Samurai Crow' managed to capture several Hypnobrai who were harassing an old lady in her apartment's lobby. I put them in charge of torturing the fowl beast however they want until they tell us where the Hypnobrai base is. So far, they've been tortured for an hour and still havn't said a word. They had to blindfold them so they wouldn't see where the base was, or hypnotize them. One of them, (Eric) was badly injured in the process, but luckily, Zoe knows first aide, and determine it was only a sprained ankle. She is now lead medic, with Bekka helping out.

I'm just glad my sister's safe. I know I don't show it around her, but I seriously care about her. Mom and Dad would kill me If she was dead. Things haven't been going well at home. Mom's wondering where I go every day, and Dad's gone to join the military. I have to make up lies every time I have to leave the apartment. It's getting rather annoying. I wish she'd buzz off sometimes. I'll write more when I have more to write. Later!

Miles Ro


End file.
